Gundam Seed: Angel
by dee-unlm1t3d
Summary: A side story to Destiny. A man gifted with extraordinary abilities, Amuro Rei searches for the answer that will calm his restless soul. I don't want anyone to feel the same pain that I suffer from, it was because of that goal the Wing Angel was created. D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A man gifted with extraordinary abilities, Amuro Rei searches for the answer that will calm his restless soul. "I don't want anyone to feel the same pain that I suffer from, it was because of that goal the Wing Angel was created. Wing Angel grant me the power to stop this avatar of death, Amuro Rei, Wing Angel launching."

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, if I did Destiny and G-Gundam will never exist.

Legend

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Dreams

Chapter One: The Memoir's of Angels

A city burned in fire, bodies, dead bodies everywhere. Cold, very cold, snow burying the bodies.

An Italian girl with a very dark blonde hair, with blue eyes, and probably with the prettiest smile in the world sitting on a swing, with a smiling boy, no its me, right behind her.

A sound of thunder, no its a mobile suits, and its not a lone. Shadows covering over the sky, in the shape of a devil. City burned, thousands dead, beautiful girl one of them.

A sound behind me, I looked behind. It is the devil's shadow, my body frozen. It did not see me off, and it flies off in an aura of crimson light.

I WiLL GET YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU MONSTER.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Another nightmare I presume.", said a female.

"Yeah. Can I have some water.", said a male a male in a weak voice.

"Here." The man drinks the water. "Is it the same one?"

"Yeah."

"You know your nightmares are getting way to common again. I thought you get over them."

"So did I."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The doctor press a button to open the message in the video phone. The video phone displayed commander Yzak Joule face.

"What can I do for you commander?"

"Is Amuro Rei there with you doctor?"

"Yeah, I am here."

"Go to your mobile suits and prepare to launch. Once your out, I want you to go aid the Minerva, NOW."

"Mission Accepted."

(Two Days Ago)

"Yzak, I am assigning your team to investigate Junius Seven. I have receive reports of suspicious activities happening there. If my suspicions are true, I want you and your team to destroy Junius Seven."

"What do you think is going there mother?"

"I could only think of two things on what is happening, the area around Junius is being cleaned up or dropped the colony down to Earth. I can guarantee the latter is more plausible than the former.", replied Ezalia Joule sadly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DROPPED THE COLONY DOWN TO EARTH!"

"Yzak, I know how you feel trust me on this, but as your mother and vice minister of Plant show me some respect and don't raise your voice on my prescience."

"Wait, why are we just informed of this now? If this is that important, shouldn't you inform other's also.", ask Dearka.

"We were originally going to send the Minerva along with your ship to investigate, but right now their hands are tied up with stolen mobile suits."

"I see.", said both Yzak and Dearka.

"Oh, Yzak before you leave, I am assigning a new pilot and three new mobile suits to your team. The new pilot is young man name Amuro Rei who is an extraordinary pilot and mechanic. He is the lone survivor of the Devil's Christmas Massacre that happened on Italy of the previous war, so don't be surprise if he starts screaming uncontrollably during his sleep and periodically visits the infirmary for counseling."

"A survivor of the Devil's Christmas Massacre, an attack that completely destroyed an entire nation with no hope of rebuilding. If that wasn't bad enough, there was no battle to begin, it was just a bloody attack on a neutral and civilian territory, and the worst part is no one really knows who done it. The only clue we had was a devil shape mobile suit leading the attack." spoke a surprise Dearka. "At first the blame was on Z.A.F.T, but after the war ended we have proven were innocent of that event, and if I heard the reports right it was not the Earth Alliance also. Wait we are innocent right?"

"For that event yes we are. Good, I don't have to explain that to you. Yzak once you complete your mission, I want you and your team to go down to Philippines, because there are rumors that a devil shape mobile suit was spotted there."

"Understood."

"Good, here is the data file that contains the information you need about your new mobile suits. Oh Yzak, I am assigning Heero to the mobile suit called Wing Angel."

"Understood.", said Yzak. Yzak and Dearka leaves the rooms and head to their ship.

"Good luck, son."

(2 Hours Later.)

"So who will you assign these mobile suits.", ask Dearka with a smirk on his face.

"I am assigning you to Impulse Gundam and I am getting Zeta."

"Heh, why am I not surprise."

"Wipe that smile on your face or else I will assign it to Shiho instead."

"Yes, Sir.", said Dearka jokingly. "Why do I have the feeling that this mission will cost us a lot more than we can handle?"

"Good, I am not the only one. Dearka, give it all you got okay."

"You promise to do the same commander."

"Yeah."

"You know, I envy you Yzak."

"Envy me?"

"Yeah, I do. Look at yourself, your a commander of your own fleet and the love of your life is on the serving the same ship you command. While look at me, the woman that I care about is on Earth, while I am up here doing God who knows what, and now I am once again risking my life to fight for a senseless a battle, that will no doubt escalate to another war. I am tired Yzak, I am tired of fighting, but yet I can't escape it. One year ago, I was one of the happiest man alive, but due to some unfortunate circumstance, I was force to return to Zaft and leave everything that I have grown to love behind.."

"Hey, let's finish our mission and then let us see what we could for you."

"Yeah, and we need to give it everything we got."

Sitting at the cockpit of his mobile suit Amuro can not help, but amaze of the mobile suit he is piloting. "Wing Angel, a mobile suit of my own design that is equipped with two beam sabers, a twin buster rifle and two Vulcan gun on top of its head. It aesthetic design is similar to that of the Freedom Gundam, except the wings are more angel like and has no offensive capability. This mobile suit is capable of entering and leaving the Earth without any outside help. Like most Gundam class mobile suits, Wing Angel is equipped with a variable Phase Shift Armor that neutralize all nonbeam weapon as long as it stays active. Although the armor equipped on this mobile suit is powerful, this mobile suit was design with the intention making Wing Angel one of the fastest and lightest mobile suits there is.

The greatest weapon of this mobile suit is a Psychic communication technology, that enhances my psychic abilities to greater limits by doing so this system grants me the ability to read an enemy's thought and movements in a more efficient and controlled way. As far as I know only two people has an ability similar to mine, and they are the late Mwu La Flaga and Rau Le Creuset."

"Amuro Rei, Wing Angel Launching"

Twenty four Dagger L type mobile surrounds the Minerva blocking its escape rout. "DAMN IT it is a trap. We got no where to move."

"Shinn retreat this instant, and help us."

"Trying, but can't get them loose."

"Captain Glady's go straight in that asteroid."

"What good will that do? Need I remind you that I am the captain of this ship, who do you think you are ordering us around."

"Athrun Zala, and if you want to live you better do as I."

"Talia, it is in our best interest to do as the young man say.", spoke Chairman Dullindal.

Suddenly a Dagger L mobile suit appears right in front the Minerva, with beam rifle aimed at the bridge."

"SHIT IT IS TO LATE, EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

"No, the Minerva. Damn it, can't get there in time.", thought Lunamaria.

"Oh no you don't."

The Wing Angel speeds up to the Dagger L mobile suit in front the Minerva, and slices it up with its left beam saber.

"This is ensign Amuro Rei in command of Mobile Suit number XXXG-00W0 also known as the Wing Angel, passengers and crew members of the Minerva, are you okay? Minerva I repeat are you okay?"

"This is Amuro Rei in command of Mobile Suit number XXXG-00W0 also known as the Wing Angel, passengers and crew members of the Minerva, are you okay?"

"Huh, we are alive"

Mobile suit with angel like wings, saved us?" though Cagalli. Hearing the name of the pilot brought memories of a time long for the Princes of Orb. "Hmmm. Amuro, Amuro Rei, could it be you cousin."

"Minerva I repeat are you okay."

Chairman Dullindal was the first to regain his composure and was able to reply there situation."This is Chairman Dullindal, we are fine just a bit of shock."

"Glad to hear that sir."

Cagalli regaining her voice, yelled "Amuro, Amuro Rei this Cagalli Yutthi Attha, are you the son of Dr. Rei of the Orb Union?" while at the same time thinking "Please say yes big guy."

"Yeah it is me kiddo, sorry to cut to the reunion short, but I have a job to do. Amuro Rei over and out."

"That is alright, at least I know your safe."  
"Pilots of the Earth Federation this is Amuro Rei, you can either continue on with your attack and forfeit your lives or you can retreat with your lives in tact. You have ten seconds, choice wisely."

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" yelled a Earth Federation Pilot. "Die you coordinator scum." Three Dagger mobile suits charged towards the Minerva and the Wing Angel.

"Damn it you made the wrong choice.", yelled Amuro. "You should have retreated while you still have the chance!"

The Wing Angel straight towards the three Dagger Mobile Suits, slice one Dagger with its right beam saber, once done threw the left beam saber towards the second one, and then fired its Vulcan guns on the third one, and retrieve the beam saber.

"I ask again retreat or die."

Not heeding the warning the twenty Dagger mobiles suits still in commission resumes the fight by firing there beam rifles towards the Wing Angel. Amazingly the Wing Angel is dodging the barrage with ease. The Wing flies towards the mobile suit farthest to the left and commits a downward slash with its right beam towards on enemy mobile suit. The Wing Angel disengages it beams sabers, and pulls out its both buster rifles mounted on its hips, and combines it into a twin buster rifle. The Wing Angel fire its buster rifle, obliterating the nineteen remaining enemy mobile suits in one shot.

Damn it, you people should have retreated, I didn't wanted to kill any of you.

"Hmmm, not bad, not bad at all. Good work Amuro, you can return to the Voltaire.", spoke Lieutenant Elsman.

"Yes sir."  
The people of Minerva were shocked and amazed of the event that transpired more or less. In one moment their live flash before eyes, and the next they find themselves saved by an angel shape mobile suit known as the Wing Angel, only to see the Wing Angel short work of all the enemy mobile suits that once formed the barricade around them just moments before.

Twenty Three Daggers destroyed in the span of one minute. Who is this guy?" were the thoughts of every person aboard the Minerva.

The crew of the Voltaire were impress of the new guy, although not surprise, because some of them were classmates with the young man and had witness first hand of his combat abilities. While others saw a video footage of the man piloting a mobile suit during his academy, when he was assigned to squadron. However Lieutenant Elsman and Shiho, and Commander Joule never had the chance or time to review the man, because of the short notice they received for this mission.

"He is pretty impressive, don't you think so Yzak?", asked Dearka.

"Yeah, he is." replied Dearka.

Shiho asked, "Is it just me or his fighting style is similar to Mwu La Flagga?"

"Yeah, he does doesn't he?" asked Dearka.

"No, it is different, but his reaction is the same. If you look closely, he seems to know how the enemy moves before they even know themselves. Just like how Mwu and Rau did, except Amuro's is happens in a constant rate and he is control of it."

Doctor Sayla Mass enters the bridge in time to hear the hear the conversation taking place. "You are correct commander Joule, Amuro does have psychic abilities similar to those of Mwu and Rau. From what Amuro told me the Wing Angel was design to take advantage of his sixth sense, that is why his abilities are happening more prominently than those of Mwu and Rau. The only problem I notice with those abilities is that they only take place during a battle, which I find it considerably odd. If you want to know more he is coming in right now." Not soon after Dr. Mass's explanation Amuro Rei enters the conversation.

"You know ever since I entered the hangar, I could not stop sneezing and I thought I was coming down on something, but that is impossible because last I check which was only one hours ago, I was perfectly normal. Did by chance were all talking about me? So how did I do?" spoke a smiling Amuro.

"You pilot like the best of them kid." replied a smirking Dearka.

"Interesting to the point that I want to spar with you sometime. I am getting tired of fighting on that idiot over there and Mr. Serious." replied Shiho.

"Hahahahahaha!" everyone laugh at the joke with the expense of the lieutenant and the commander, but quickly stop after seeing two death glares.

"Hmmmm, your calling me Mr. Serious, but last you said I had the most personality out of everyone you met." countered Yzak. Everyone in the room just stared at the commander, like hell froze over twice. After two minutes of pure silence, Yzak had enough and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you people, stop staring and get back to work. THIS INSTANT! Jean get in touch with the Minerva, and tell them I have to speak to them with an urgent matter."

Dearka got out of his trance, "You know for a minute there I thought he was imposter, but I think I was just imagining things."

"You and me both Elsman." replied Shiho.

"Is the commander always like that?" asked a shocked Amuro.

"Every day and night buddy." replied Dearka.

"I would not say every day and night Elsman, if he is with me that is." replied a smirking Shiho.

"I really do not want to know what is in to your head lieutenant.", said an embarrass Amuro.  
"Captain the Voltaire wants to open a communication with us." spoke Meyrin.

"Open communication Meyrin.", replied Caption Gladys. With that said a video pops up with the face of Yzak.

"This is Commander Yzak Joule of the Voltaire, my team is in the process of investigating a disturbance in the Junius Seven area. We were told by the supreme council to ask for your aid if we encounter each other."

"Do you have any idea what is going on?", ask Captain Glady's.

"As of this moment, any ideas we have is pure speculation.." Beep. Beep. Beep. "Hold on a minute." After one minute of silence, Yzak return back to the com. "New orders are issued, it seems Vice Chairman Joule suspicions were true that Junius Seven is being dropping down to Earth. You will be recieving orders to return Junius Seven back to orbit because as of this moment it is slowly getting off orbit and heading straight down to Earth, however my teams original order from Vice Chairman Joule was to destroy Junius Seven if this came to past, and I expect you to carry out the same order. Yzak Joule out."

The people in the Minerva were shock of the news and had one thought on there mind, "drop Junius Seven?"

Yzak commanded, "Alright, now that part is done, Megan contact all mobile suit pilots and tell them to go to the Briefing Room this instant."

"Yes, sir. All mobile suit pilots report to the Briefing Room this instant." spoke Megan through the intercom. Ten minutes later the thirty six mobile suit gathered at the Briefing Room making six lines of six, with Amuro and lieutenant Elsman and Shiho Hahamanfuss leading in front.

"Listen up, Junius is being dropped out of orbit and is falling head course down to Earth. We are aware that is not natural occurrence, because we have seen images of CGue type mobile suits around that area for the last two days. We are not sure if they are the cause of this problem, but it is way too coincidental that a destroyed colony is suddenly falling down to orbit, especially when its power generator that keeps it in orbit still has enough power to keep orbit for another one hundred years, before it fails. Lieutenant Hahamanfuss I want you and the twelve pilots behind you to set up explosives around the colony, while Lieutenant Elsman will lead the twelve behind him to fight off enemy mobile suits if there are any. Shiho the moment your team is done placing the bomb retreat and warn everyone that your going to ignite the explosive. The twelve pilots behind Ensign Rei, you will destroy the colony through the outside shell with me taking command. Amuro Rei, I want you and the Wing Angel to get into a position in which can destroy a large area of the colony with a maximum charge shot with your Twin Buster Rifle. Amuro it is best if you wait until the colony until you think the colony is small enough to fire. I believe I do not have to order this, but just in case, If you are done with your job than find something to do in which you can help out, whether it is helping out destroy an enemy mobile suit or destroy the colony on the outside, that goes for everybody, but you ensign Rei. Ensign Rei if you think you can fire a second or third shot without getting yourself killed in the process than go ahead fire. Now you know what squad you are on, this what you have to do.

Yzak press a button and out came a hologram of colony spec and the colonies most recent image. "There are six working back up power generators around the colony, I want half the bomb squad to set up three explosives around each generator in a one hundred twenty angle. Six explosives each in a straight line on the floor and ceiling of the Generate Room, with a distance of five feet between explosive. One Explosive each on the middle of the ceiling of the room under and on top of the generator room. Six explosives on the power generator and each one should be position on the same angle as the back up generators. Two explosives will be position on the walls that are on the same angle as the ones on the power generator, in the rooms that is half way between the power generator room and the back up generator room. Even if the main power generator does not work the resulting blast of the explosives along with back up generators is strong enough to cause the colony to split in half and propel, a piece of that off, away from Earth. By doing this it give will give us less amount of space to destroy in the outside. You have to be real careful on the position you place the explosives, because if you place in the wrong position the colony will react in a way that we cannot predict. It may propel a larger chunk to outer space and make our job so much easier or it can split into many smaller but large pieces and still head straight down to Earth. So please becareful because a lot of people lives depend on us.

Lieutenant Elsman you and your squad will follow a member of the bomb squad and protect them if there are any enemy fire. During the plantation of the bomb, the Bomb Squad will be very vulnerable to enemy fire, as the Defense Defense it is your duty to see them through. Attack Squad, while the Bomb Squad and the Defense Squad it is our duty to perimeter to scout the outside area for any suspicious activities. Amuro Rei you are welcome to join the Attack Squad until the bombs ignite, which is the signal in which you do your assigned task. Everyone Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir." everyone replied.

"Good you are all dismiss."

(10 Years Ago)

"Athrun your home, so how was school today", spoke a woman's voice.

"It was great mother, and I met this kid name Kira today. He is a good and smart kid, though very quiet. You know what mother "

"What sweetie?"

"I think I just found a new best friend."

"That is wonderful news sweetheart. However, I can not help but notice you said new best friend? So who is your old one?"

"Uhhhh mom, do you even have to ask? You know your my other best friend and still are." replied an embarrass Athrun.

"Really, I thought I was your mother?"

"You are my mother, the greatest mother in the universe and one my best friends."

"I love honey, and now go hurry up and get cleaned up so you can do your homework."

"I love you to mom."

"Mother" cried Athrun.

(5 years Ago)

"Mother I am home!"

"Hi sweetheart, how did the academy go?"

"Pretty great, I am one of the top in my class."

"Why am I not surprise, you were always a talented young boy."

"I am no longer a boy mother."

"Oh really, what are you then?"

"I am a man now."

"Yes, you are one now, but to me you will always be my little boy."

"Mother" cried Athrun.

(4 years ago)

On a giant monitor displayed on the entertainment Video Broadcast change from its normal advertising display to a live a news broadcast from another network."This is Lois Lane Kent from Side Seven's Planetary News, moments ago the Earth Alliance has launch a nuclear attack on the colony Junius Seven. I repeat the Earth Alliance has launch a nuclear attack on the colony Junius Seven."

"Juuunniuus Seeeeevvvveeeeennnn?", whispered a stuttering Athrun. "JJJunnniiuss SSSeeevvveeen gone?"

"MMMMooooottttthhhheeeeerrrrr", shouted Athrun at the same time dropping the bag he was carrying.

"MOTHER!", yelled a crying Athrun. A sleeping Cagalli Atha woke up from the sound of the yell only to find a crying and sweating Athrun sitting up on the bed they share.

"Hey, you alright?", asked a worried Cagalli.

"Just a nightmare, that's all. Nothing to worry about.", weakly replied Athrun.

"If it is just another nightmare than why are your crying? Come on honey, you can tell me."

"This whole Junius Seven mission that Yzak and the Minerva are under taking is bringing up memories of my mother. Some of them were good, and some were bad. God I miss her."

"I know how you feel. I still have nightmare of my fathers death, three years ago. Do you think we will ever get over it?"

"No, and to be honest I don't want to forget. Did you know that two weeks prior to the Junius Seven Bombing, I got accepted to the La Creuset Team, it was one of my happiest moments of my life at that point, and I could not wait to brag about it to my mother. Hnnnnn.", Athrun smiled before he continued, "when I contact my mom to tell her the news she was ecstatic that I was accepted to that team. By being part of La Creuset team meant you were one of the best, she understood that. I remember telling her that I would go home, and visit her to show her my piloting skills. I know I was being childish, but who would not be in my position." Athrun pause for a minute before continuing, however instead of a smile his face was covered with a frown instead. "Than two weeks later I got out of the mall with a bag of presents on my hand for my mother and on the way to my car, I saw a news report, in one of the giant t.v's in the city square reporting, reporting about the Junius Seven bombing. I was devastated and shocked by that news. I remember crying on the street with my knees and hands to the ground. I must have cried for hours, before I finally regained my senses because by the time I opened my eyes it was already night out in Plant."

"Its alright to cry Athrun." spoke Cagalli hugging her lover. "Hey, lets help out in the in the mission."

"Yeah, we will." After thirty minutes of embrace the two lovers broke away. "So, tell me about this Amuro Rei."

"Why, you jealous?", joke Cagalli.

"Should I be be?" replied Athrun.

"No, you do not have any reasons to."

"Good. So tell me about him, I am curious about our winged savior."

"He is the son of Dr. Rei, who designed the Astray Mobile Suits, and also my cousin. He is a great mechanic and a wonderful pilot. I remember when I was ten years old and he was about fourteen, he took me flying with one of his airplanes, and it was just terrific. The airplane did a lot of twirls and loop to loop, and he even purposefully cause the plane to enter a stall, to scare me a bit, only to fail miserably. I admit I was nervous when he did that, but not scared. He was also very kind to everyone, although to, but no one is perfect. He is like Kira in a way, that both are pretty shy around women."

"Kira, shy with women? Are you talking about the same Kira Yamato who is known as my best friend and your brother?"

"Hahaha. Now that I think about it, I think your right. Maybe shy was not the right word, and aloof is the better choice. To think it took Amuro one year to get acquainted with this beautiful Italian woman name Julie. The funny part was both of them like each other from the beginning, and for a long Julie thought Amuro did not like her, because he did not pursue her. However when he finally discover his courage to ask her out the rest was history. She was probably the only one that Amuro love more than flying and working on machines. I swear those two never left each other side the moment they were together. Now that I think about it their relationship is eerily similar to that of Kira and Lacus."

"You sound as if you envy their relationship."

"In a way I do, but to be honest I prefer ours more. Can you honestly picture us in there shoes without going bored?"

After five minutes of deep thought, "Yeah it really would not work between us, if our relationship is similar to there. Besides, I enjoy hearing you speak and if the two of us are ever quiet without good reason, I think we should go seek counseling when that happens."

"Hey, we are not that bad. Dearka and Mirrillia are a lot worse. Did you remember when those two visited us two years ago?"

"Yeah I remembered. We could hear their screams in our room and the worse part was there were ten rooms between ours and there's."

"They were were so vocal and intimate that I thought I almost thought I was crazy."

"You thought you were crazy, I literally was crazy. Remind me to never sleep in the same house with those two ever again."

"Yeah, you gotten to the point that you threaten to steal an Astray mobile suit and kill them. Although you have to admit they were good for each other, just like you and me."

"Yeah, you are right, but I never want to be living in the same place as them."

"Do not worry sweetie, because you are not the only one."

"Good, I am happy. So do you want to continue talking about your cousin or do you want to stop there?"

"I think I want to stop, but just know this I am happy that he is alive."

"Who would not be happy knowing a member in their family is alive?"

"A heartless bastard that is who."

"Yeah.", replied Athrun sadly.

After a moment, Cagalli realize what enter Athrun's mind. "I am sorry, I did not meant to bring it up."

"You do not have to be sorry last I check I was the one who asked the question."

"Let us go back to sleep, we got a long day ahead of us the next time we open our eyes."

"Okay, sweet dreams." spoke Cagalli and kiss her lover good night.

After a minute they broke the kiss and Cagalli laying down the bed. Athrun spent a moment staring at her before he whisper "sweet dreams princess" in her ear and kiss Cagalli's forehead and returned to his sleep.  
In the bridge of the Voltair, a voice yelled "Yo, Amuro what you doing there."

Amuro turned his his head around to the voice only to sea Lieutenant Elsman. "Looking at the stars." replied Amuro.

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

"Yeah, you?"

"The same as you. They are beautiful, aren't day?"

"Huh?"

"The stars they are beautiful."

"Yeah they are. You know I can not help myself thinking that this beautiful woman I once knew is pictured in the stars. I know corny, but I just can't help it."

"Nah, is not corny because you aren't the only one. I sometimes see the stars forming a picture of someone I once knew."

"Hey lieutenant your are veteran aren't you."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"How was it like, fighting in the war."

"Horrible, plain old horrible. We were just kids back then, pretending to be soldiers, but when as the war progress we grew up and realize were no longer kids or pretenders, we were people who lost themselves in a bloody war that was fought for all the wrong reasons. I started out as a regular soldier in Z.A.F.T following my superior officer's orders, but over time everything change. The changes first occurred in one my earlier mission. A team compose of Yzak, Athrun Zala, a good kid Nicole, a man name Miguel, and myself were sent to Heliopolis and steal the Earth Alliance new prototype mobile suits.What started out as a simple mission became so much more when Miguel lost his chance to enter the Strike Gundam, and instead a student of the Heliopolis academy who goes by the name, Kira Yamato, unexpectedly found his way to pilot the last remaining mobile suit. I will tell you this for someone who never touch a mobile suit in his life, he was good and it certainly did not help matters that he was coordinator. In his first fight, he took out destroyed three GiNn mobile suits, along with their pilots. The fighting pause for a while, before Commander La Creuset commanded us to resume the battle. In round two, Athrun with his Aegis Gundam, Yzak with his Duel Gundam, Nichole with his Blitz Gundam, and myself with my own Buster Gundam all fought the pilot of the Strike Gundam who was equip with the Sword Strike striker pack, to a stalemate. No I take that back, considering our numbers it was a lost pure and simple. The battle in Heliopolis resulted in the colonies destruction, and it is a mark that will always stay with us."

"As the war progress, my team has continually pursued and fought with the Strike Gundam and its mothership the ArchAngel. I hate to admit it, but we lost more battles against the Strike Gundam and its pilot. Can you believe it a coordinator fighting another coordinator. I will be honest out of the five coordinators who piloted a Gundam, I came out the cleanest. The Strike Gundam pilot and Athrun Zala were once the best of friends back when they were kids, and our early encounters with the Strike were one of the hardest for him. Can you imagine fighting to the death against a person who by all sense, but blood is someone you can call a brother, all because you are force to join an opposing side?"

"Our final lost and only clear victory against the Strike came at the price of our close friend Nicole Amalfi the pilot of the Blitz. Athrun Zala who was promoted to commander position not soon after we force the the legged shipped to Earth, almost manage to lead us to victory against the ArchAngel, but as luck would have it the ArchAngel manage to reach the nation of Orb forcing us to a retreat. Athrun formed a plan to ambush the Strike and ArchAngel the moment it leaves the nation. The Strike manage to break the ambush, but Athrun was able to lure the Strike in a nearby island, and there they fought to a draw until, a Skygrasper unit, send its Sword strike parts to the Strike Gundam, and change the flow of the battle. Just when the Strike Gundam was going to deliver a killing blow towards Athrun, Nicole Amalfi appears with his Blitz Gundam trying to stop blow, however Nicole lost his life instead when the pilot of the Strike Gundam reacted to his presence and the Strike Gundam slice the Blitz Gundam with its antiship sword. After Nicole's death, Athrun and the Strike pilot retreat to recover our resources. We were all sadden and frustrated of Nicole's death. Up to that point we always thought we were invincible, that no matter how many times we get, all four of us would make it out alive, but it seemed we were only fooling ourselves.

"After our mobile suits were repaired, Athrun, Yzak, and I relaunched to start round two. I will tell you this Yzak and Athrun were revenge on their heads. Since my job was to destroy the ArchAngel, I never did got a chance to fight the Strike on that battle, but I did got a taste of revenge when I manage to shoot down the ArchAngel and force it crash land. Sadly and fortunately, a Sky Grasper piloted by Mwu Flaga manage to disable my Buster Gundam right before one my shots force him to crash land on the ocean nearby. I can not tell you how the battle between Strike, Aegis, and Duel went accurately, but I will tell you this. Yzak got beat against the Strike, and Athrun and the Strike pilot fought a one on one battle. During that time, another Sky Grasper piloted by a close friend of the Strike pilot appeared in the fight to help out the Strike pilot, but was killed by Athrun. I can safely assume the battle became more personal, and in the end fight, Athrun manage to gain a victory, by selfdustructing his Aegis Gundam when he pinned the Strike Gundam."

"After the fight, I surrendered myself to the ArchAngel. I did not know it back then, but being captured by the ArchAngel was the best thing that ever happened to me in the war. I did a lot of soul searching while I was held captive, and I guess that is where I learned a lot about myself. I realize how much I hated war, and how pointless all the fights I have participated in were. During this time, the ArchAngel defected from the Earth Alliance and returned to Orb hoping to find asylum. As the Earth Alliance invaded Orb for not allying themselves with them, I became a free man, but yet my instincts told me to go help the Arch Angel, so I did. Can you believe it, the very ship that I was trying to destroy throughout the war, I was now fighting to protect it. Talk about irony. So, it was the forces of Orb, Mwu La Flaga in a rebuilt Strike Gundam, Kira Yamato who for some miracle survive the fought and now piloted the Freedom Gundam, and myself with my rebuilt Buster Gundam all fighting of a loosing battle. Hope came in the form of the Justice Gundam, when Athrun Zala entered the fight and chose to help our effort. To me the Battle of Orb was the battle that sharpened the dull sword I carried. I realize then that I was no longer fighting for Plant or pride, but for peace. We manage to escape to space after the battle although without great lost. The nation of Orb loss a good man and a great leader on that day."

"I really did not realize the repercussions of my choice until I saw Yzak and me in opposing sides. That was then I realize how Athrun felt when he fought Kira, and I have to say it was the hardest thing I have ever to face. Fortunately, Yzak and I did not stay on opposing sides for long, we were once again fighting side by side, except this time we were no longer fighting against naturals for the sake of following order, and not for ourselves, but for a future in which we can all live in peace. We are brothers and brothers are always meant to fight together not against each other. We are all human Amuro, and it does not matter whether you are a natural, coordinator, or whatever we are all human beings, and we all deserve the right to live in peace, and the best way to do it is when we can all co-exists. Yzak and I made a vow after the war, that we will only fight those who threaten our peace and I guess that is why we were chosen for this mission, and the mission given to us after we complete this one.", spoke Dearka.

"Lieutenant what is our next mission."

"We are alone so need for formalaties and please call me Dearka. Hearing you call me Lieutenant Elsman or just Lieutenant makes me feel old, and the fact that you are four years my senior does not help. I will tell you this if you keep your patience and finish your job, you will finally embark on the journey that you long for?"

"What journey are you talking about Lieutenant, I mean excuse me Dearka."

"Answers Amuro, the answer you have always long for the last three years."

"The Devil's Christmas Massacre?"

"Good guess. There are talk that somewhere in the Philippines, that a devil shape mobile suit was spotted around the area."

"If we find what we are looking for, do you think my nightmares will ever end."

"To be honest I don't know. But know this having the answer you need is a lot better than not knowing at all."

"I guess your right."

Another day and another battle this the life this young woman name Shiro has Hahamanfuss has chosen, "I will not let the colony reach earth. This is Lieutenant Shiro Hahamanefuss, Slash Zaku Phantom launching.", declared Shiho. "Bomb Squad move out, and follow my lead."

Dearka looks the falling colony and think to his,"That colony is going down to earth if can help. Mirri this is for you." With his vow set Dearka is ready to combat, and declare his entrance. "This Lieutenant Dearka Elsman, Blast Impulse Launching. Defense Squad joined up with a partner in the Bomb Squad and move out."

Remembering the past and hoping for a peaceful future Yzak Joule sets out to the unknown. "For the Glory of Peace, this is Commander Yzak Joule, Zeta Gundam Launching. Attack Squad, scout the area."

A man gifted with extraordinary abilities, Amuro Rei searches for the answer that will calm his restless soul. "I don't want anyone to feel the same pain that I suffer from, it was because of that goal the Wing Angel was created. Wing Angel grant me the power to stop this avatar of death, Amuro Rei, Wing Angel launching."

Chapter End.

A/N

Yes, this is not the same Amuro in the UC century. (Think Kingdom Hearts)

Yes, Char will show and whether he will be the main bad guy or not is undecided.

Yes, Heero and Zechs will show up, but they will play the roles of Cloud and Sephiroth played in Kingdom Hearts 2.

Yes, it will be a Sayla and Amuro.

Yes, that devil shape Gundam is the Epyon and its Zechs is not the pilot. (Zechs will pilot Tallgeese III as his personal mobile suit. I haven't decided on Heero's yet, but I think it will be Black Version of the orignal Wing Zero design.)

The Italian girl's look is base off of an an Italian girl that I like with the same name, other than everything else is original with her. (She will play a part only in the flashbacks.)

Sayla was a doctor on Char's Counter Attack, and I will make her a doctor here, and not a pilot.

The Athrun and Cagalli scene was just my small tribute to that pairing. If I ever decide to bring them back into the story, I will develope there pairing more and fix what Destiny bastardize.

If I did not change or touch it, than assume that whatever happened is similar to that of the Destiny series.

Next Chapter Preview:

So this is the end. To think the Wing Angel has this much power and I designer of this mobile suit was never aware of it. A mobile suit so powerful, that I can litterally read all the minds of everyone around me. Maybe it is too powerful or maybe I am just too weak to handle it. Julie, wait for me, I will be seeing you real soon Angel.

Hint: Watch Char's Counter Attack.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

I am not dead, if you are wondering. Anyways here is something for some of you people to read in while I try to finish this chapter. To be perfectly I had most of this chapter thought up in my head, but I got into a slump when I reach to certain part of the chapter. Hopefully I can finish the rest of the chapter by the weekend. I am going to delete this chapter when I upload the completed one. Also I am going to edit Chapter One, so when I post the completed chapter Chapter two you might want to reread Chapter One.

Preview of chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Shooting Stars

(Shiho's Point of View)

_I can not believe that four years ago, that this colony was once a part of Plants major colonies, its very wrong seeing this in this particular state. As much as I want to hate the naturals for doing this, I know in my heart I can not blame a whole race for doing this because I know better than that. I miss my parents, I really do, and this place reminds me of them. Reminds me how I never got a chance to say goodbye and tell them I love them. I know we never always seen eye to eye, but that never meant I did not love them. They help raise me, and it was because of them that I am the way I am today. God, when will this mission be over, I am getting anxious when I shouldn't be. _

"We will enter through that opening over there. Remember to keep communications open at all times, everyone needs to be up to date at all time.", told Shiho. While here mobile suit was pointing to an opening in the colony that is surrounded by the floating bodies of the victims of the Bloody Valentine event.

"Yes, mam. Lieutenant good luck." spoke a soldier name Garret.

_To think I should be numb by death now, but yet this place gives me the shivers. This area is flooded with the bodies of the people who once occupied this colony and it is a horrible sight to see. Over there what is that. _Shiho goes closer to the site that caught her attention, and the view she is seeing only gives her the pain of sorrow. _It is the body of a child, about two years of ago, and damn I want to puke. No one should die so young all because of stupid madman's racial ideals. I want to hate Naturals, I truly do, but I cannot because the coordinators of Plant are also capable of this destruction.The battle of Jachin Due, prove that coordinators can use our gifts and turn it to weapons of destruction, when the Plant tried to fire its mega weapon towards Earth. Will there be a time in which we can live in a world free of madness? _Shiho finally reaches the opening, and enters the colony. _Finally, I am here it almost felt like I was out there for weeks when it has only been three minutes._

"Alright men, link up with your partner in the Defense Squad and go to the rooms in which were assigned to place the bombs in. Dearka go ahead to the main generator room, I have bad feeling over there."

"Already ahead of you lady."

"Why am I not surpise? Yzak we are inside in the colony and in the middle of splitting. How is everything out there?"

"It is pretty quiet. Oh wait can you hold on for a minute?", spoke Yzak through the intercom.

_Damn what's taking him so long it has been three minutes now. _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP_. Oh, he is back please let it be good news._

"SHIHO! Tell everyone in your squad to becareful in there; we are not a lone. There are new mobile suits around this whole colony, helping out the Patrick Zala loyalist who caused this whole incident. We just lost Leo and Eric and I do not want to loose anyone else, so please becareful. YOU HEAR ME!"

_Patrick Zala loyalist were the ones who cause this mess, damn. Even if we manage to divert this threat, a war will no doubt happen either way. Damn it, what the hell are we fighting for? _CRACK!_ Huh, what was that?_

BBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yzak Point of View)

"Remember stay in groups of three, scattter now." The twelve Blaze Zaku Warrior formed into four groups of three and split up to scout the area. "Hey, Minerva's Impulse and Zaku's pilots follow me, till I tell you to split." command Yzak.

Dearka appears on the Intercom of Yzak mobile suit, "Yzak we are approaching the colony any minute. This place is giving me the creeps, you know we still have enough time for the two of us to trade places."

"Are you scared Elsman? Do your job and I will do mine. Hey, you Minerva pilots do you mind of telling me your names, or do you want me to call you all Brat One, Brat Two, and Brat Three, either way is fine." said Yzak.

One thought lingers in the minds of the three Minerva pilots. "He is grouchy isn't he?" thought the three pilots.

Dearka appears on the intercom screen in the Minerva Pilot's mobile suit, and joke "Ahh isn't he the sweetest guy. Don't worry kids he is all bark and no bite."

"Do your job Elsman, or I will show you how wrong you are."

"Sorry, I don't go that way commander.", joked Dearka. The Minerva pilots laugh at the joke. "I think we hurt our commander's feelings. Hey pretty lady, whats your name?"

Lunamaria Hawwe blushed at Dearka's comments and replied, "My name is Lunamaria Hawwe, uhm Dearka was it."

"How good of you to know my name. See Yzak, that was not so hard. Now how about you girly man."

To say that Rey was annoyed was annoyed. "MY NAME IS REY AND I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL"

_I can't believe people thought I was grouchy; this guy cannot even handle a joke._

"Whatever you say girly man. I have everyone's name, but you little kid, what's yours?"

"I am not a kid and my name is Shinn Asuka.", yelled an angry Shinn.

Yzak smiled and said, "Oh really? I don't see a man around here, do you? Enough, with the jokes and do your jobs." Dearka shut off communications with the four people, knowing he has heard all he needed to say. "Until the signal is summoned, don't start destroying the colony it might screw up with our plans, you got that Minerva pilots. If a stray piece of the colony falls, you have permission to destroy, but that is it."

_Dearka sure knows how to make uncomfortable situations bearable. If it wasn't for him, I would have been to busy looking at the dead bodies that I saw pass by. It has only been two minutes, but yet everything is quiet so far, I don't like it. The Voltaire detected heat signatures that was foreign to this colony, so why is it so quiet? _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ I wonder who could that be?_ Amuro Rei pops up in the intercom. _What does he want?"_

"Commander, we are not alone, I just destroyed three enemy mobile suits. They are Guaizz R type mobile suit, so it is safe to assume that someone from Z.A.F.T is behind this. Keep your heads up commander. Amuro Rei, out."

_Either this area is clear or they are just good at hiding. _"Shinn and Rey search the colony on my right, Luna follow me, we will go left. Becareful, there might be enemy GuAiz R mobile suits in here."

_I am seriously not liking the silence, and the fact that Amuro just fought two enemy mobile suits is making it worse. We are suppose to be the hunters, but yet we are the prey. _"Luna did you find anything?"

"No commander."

Shiho face appeared in Yzak videocom, " Yzak we are inside in the colony and in the middle of splitting. How is everything out there?", Shiho spoke.

"It is pretty quiet. Oh wait can you hold on for a minute?", spoke Yzak through the videocom. Yzak watches as 10 GuAIz mobile suits unloads a barrage of bullets towards two red Slash Zaku Warrior. _Shit judging from our position those mobile suits, must belong to Leo and Eric; come on Zeta move it. Damn it, I am still way to far to use my beam rifle without missing. _Hoping for a small victory before the inevitable deaths the two Zaku pilots, fired open with their beam gatling guns, destroying four of the enemy GuAiZ R mobile suits.Yzak rushes forward in vain to save his comrades._Damn it I am to late! _"Luna you take the three on the right, I take the three on the left." Yzak yelled with anger.

The three GuAiZ R units never had a chance to know what hit them, before it was to late. In a surprise display of speed Yzak fired three shots from his beam rifle, in a way that it look like only one shot was fired. All three shots landed on the enemy pilot's cockpit killing them instantly. _Shit, I was suppose to let them live, so I could interrogate them for answers._ "Luna remember keep one of them a live." _Wow she is pretty good, not bad for a rookie. _Yzak watches in awe as the rookie pilot makes short work of the enemy of mobile suits. _All three mobile suits are not in one shape, but the cockpits are left untouched. She knows how to follow orders and is great pilot, not bad for a rookie. Not bad at all._

Luna opened appeared on Yzak com link, and reported. "Commander I have an open communication with one of them sir."

"Good work Luna. Since your the one who kept them alive, I will allow you to be in charge of the interrogation process."

"Thank you for the honor sir, but if you don't mind sir I want you to do it."

"Understood.", replied Yzak, while opening communications with the GuAiz R pilot that Lunarmaria had in her in com link. "You are in no shape or form capable of fighting the two of us right now. So you can either spare your lives and give me the information we need or you can die. Don't even think about self destructing, because I can guarantee you that Zeta Gundam is fast enough to dispose you before you can hit that button. Nod your head if you understand me." The pilot of the GuAiZ R mobile suit nods his head. "Luna open communcations with the other pilots and watch them carefully. Shoot them down immediately if they think about self destructing."

"Aye commander."

"Now where was I. WHAT IS YOUR NAME SOLDIER?"

"My name is Seargent Davey Jones."

_If that guy is who I think he is, than no wonder he is part of this operation. _"Answer me this, are you related to Martin Jones, by any chance?"

"I am his son, and I will tell you this my family may be dead, but at least I know their deaths will be avenge. With this colony going straight down to Earth the ideals of the Jones Family and Patrick Zala will live forever. DEATH TO ALL NATURALS. DEATH TO ALL NATURALS."

_So I was right, he does belong to that family. His whole family was known to mercilessly kill Naturals. If I remembered the reports right their family was known to kidnapped some Naturals from all age groups and use them in a 'sporting game' of Hunter and Prey. They called it a game, but it was really murder. It was an event in which they give their captive two hours to run away before the Jones family starts to find hunt for them, and kill them. The one who kills the most naturals gets ten million dollars,and whatever naturals not found after the game end one day later, are killed by activating a bomb attached to the collars of the captives. Because of the hatred for the Naturals during the war, the Jones family weren't convicted until the war was over. If I remembered correctly Patrick Zala even participated in one of those 'games'. After they were convicted all the Jones family were executed for crime against humanity, but how did he survive. _

_If the people who orchestrated are truly Naturals racist extremist, than there is no time to waste. We must destroy this colony. _With that thought in mind Yzak grabs a beam saber in each hand and does horizantal slash of Davey Jones GuAiZ R, and then does downward slash on the other two a beam saber correspondan to the enemy GuAiZ R's position. "Luna, I want you to find Shinn and Rey and regroup with them. You three destroy any enemy mobile suit you can. I will go on ahead alone."

"Commander are you sure you its wise to go alone?"

"Are you questioning your authority soldier? I have full confidence in Zeta Gundam abilities and my own. Now go rookie."

"Yes, sir."

_Now I should open communication with Shiho and Dearka and inform them of this mess. _"SHIHO! Tell everyone in your squad to becareful in there; we are not a lone. There are new mobile suits around this whole colony, helping out the Patrick Zala loyalist who caused this whole incident. We just lost Leo and Eric and I do not want to loose anyone else, so please becareful. YOU HEAR ME!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" roared through Yzak video link and knocking all communication with Lieutenant Shiho mobile suit.

_Shit, what was that. Damn it I lost contact with her, and I can't open a communcation. PLEASE DON"T LET HER BE DEAD. _"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _She is not dead, I swear she is not dead, she can't be dead. I am three minutes away from position, there is still time._


End file.
